


Your Gaze was so Enchanting, I was Drowning

by kkulbeoloppa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Leona doesn't have ears or a tail, Leona's not a cute kitty :'(, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern AU, Side/Minor LeoVil, model x photographer AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa
Summary: Trey Clover, one of the top models in Twisted Wonderland, had bright gold eyes that complimented his handsome face and a impressive height that attracted sponsors from many modeling companies since his last year of High School. One day, a peculiar job offer came along and it was only Trey's tolerant nature that has led him to lock eyes with a man so beautiful, his world started spinning.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?!

Screams from fans could be heard from miles away as three of the top models from Twisted Wonderland stepped out from a long, black car. A tall man with a slender body politely waved at the girls being blocked by bodyguards, the volume of their screams increasing as the model gave his trademark enchanting smile and continued to wave. The model had ashy blonde hair with tinges of purple at the tip. He was clad in a black button up top that glittered with gold accents, tight black pants that complimented his slim waist and heeled black boots that made him even taller. A long black coat was haphazardly thrown across his shoulders, it trailed behind him as he walked towards his fans. His snow white pale skin contrasted with the dark colors he wore, his rosy red lips curved up in a smile. A few seconds later, two more figures emerged from the back of the car. A man with beautiful copper skin and long, brown hair stood beside the first model, looping a hand around his waist and pulling the slim body close to his, more screams emerging from the crowd. He wore tight jeans and a black turtleneck that stuck to his body, outlining the muscles he worked hard for. Together, the two models looked like a thousand bucks. The copper-skinned man looked at the crowd with a sidelong glance, casually ushering the model by his side to start moving towards the company building, paying no attention to the crowd. 

Fans screamed as the third person casually trailed behind the couple giving a few waves while grinning at the crowd.

‘Ah, they just left me like that huh?’ Trey thought to himself, following the other two. He thanked the driver before entering the building as well. He was wearing form fitted black pants, a loose button up shirt and black boots. Despite his clothes nearing the genre of streetwear, he looked no less expensive than the other two, donning golden accessories that complimented his honey-colored eyes. 

When he entered the building, he could see the couple in front of him already starting to quarrel.

“You didn’t have to push me in like that Leona,” harsh words erupted from the lithe model. He shoved the hands on his waist away, huffing indignantly as he entered the elevator before the other two.

The copper skinned man, Leona, looked unapologetically at the man who walked before him, rubbing at his nape as a low growl erupted from his throat, “If you continue to smile and wave like a pretty princess, we would’ve entered the building by the time the sun went down.”

The other, Vil, just huffed in response, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Now, now there’s no need for you two to fight so early in the morning,” Trey’s tentative voice spoke from behind the both of them, gently patting their shoulders. Leona huffed and shoved his hand away from his shoulder. Trey slowly recoiled, though, gave a small encouraging smile to Vil who gave him a small smile in return. 

“If only Leona wasn’t such a numbskull, this wouldn’t have had to happen, Trey,” Vil sighed, he looked at Trey before glaring at Leona straight in his icy, green eyes, “If only he was such a sweet, understanding, and charming man like you.” he paused with each word, his comment dripping with poison. When Trey looked over to see how Leona was faring his lover’s comments, he swore he could see steam coming out of Leona’s ears.

“How you two even got together is a mystery,” Trey mumbled to himself, sighing. Before Leona could even retort, the elevator came to a stop.

 _Ding._ The trio strutted out of the compact box with an air of professionalism as all employees greeted them, pretending that the small quarrel didn't just happen. They ushered into a glass room where a bunch of people were already waiting for them, Trey hastily sitting beside a man of small stature and fiery red hair as Leona and Vil sat beside a man with wavy, ashy blue hair.

“Now that my puppies are here, let’s start our meeting.” with a crack of his whip, a tall man with black and white hair parted in the middle sashayed towards the front of the room. He had a striped fur coat on top of his black button up shirt. A two toned vest in black and white outlined his figure along with the tight dress pants that hugged his legs, outlining his calves and thighs. He had a slight air of arrogance, cracking his whip loudly when there was too much noise.

He started to speak after noticing all the eyes in the room were on him, “I had a call from one of my favorite photographers saying that they needed a model for their newbie photographer to work with… are any of my puppies willing to go?”

There was silence in the room as everyone half-heartedly considered the idea. Trey’s head started spinning as he considered the pros and cons of the photoshoot and working with a new photographer.

‘If it’s a new photographer… there will only be cons towards doing this photoshoot. If they’re unskilled it would be even worse, I won’t be able to use any of the photos in my record if that happens-’

The loud sound of a chair being pushed back disrupted Trey from his train of thought. 

“I’m out.” Leona let out a loud declaration, hands on his hips as he looked straight at their boss. Crewel sighed and massaged his forehead.

“Think carefully puppy, the payment is good so I recommend you to consider it properly.”

From the mention of money, Trey could practically imagine Leona’s ears perking up at the thought, as if he was a lion that spotted his prey. Vil let out a loud sigh as he stood up as well, pinching the other's ear who let out a soft “ow”.

“All you think about is money Leona. Remember we both have a couple shoot? It will probably overlap with the time for the new photographer.” Vil let go of the other’s ear and looked at Trey. 

Trey let out a low sigh. It was to be expected that he would have to take this job. He pushed his glasses up and looked at Crewel who was also looking at him expectantly, the whip in his hand gripped so tight that his knuckles turned pale.

“I’ll do the job…” Trey mumbled. He saw Crewel’s eyes light up with excitement and let out another sigh.

“That’s good to hear, I knew I could always count on you puppy~” Crewel hummed, turning towards the smaller man beside Trey, “I can trust Riddle will take care of this project?”

The red haired boy beside Trey nodded.

“Well then, both Azul and Riddle, as managers, I will be relying on you to take care of my puppies.” Crewel placed a small stack of papers in front of Riddle, “Here’s some information about the new photographer, look through it and tell me if you have any questions. Now, I have to leave for another meeting. I’ll see you all later~” 

With that, their boss left the room, leaving the five inhabitants to let out a loud sigh. Riddle let out a small huff as he collected the papers, quietly mumbling something to Azul who nodded in reply. The small man then turned to look at Trey, skimming the papers in his arms as he spoke.

“Trey, I’ll be looking through these with Azul, I’ll pick you up on the day of the shoot.” Riddle said curtly as he walked out of the room, Azul following behind and giving all three models a curt “good bye”.

As they left the room, Trey heaved out another sigh, his two friends looking at him with concern.

Vil sighed and shook his head, reaching across the table to flick the other’s forehead, “You can say no, you know.” His eyebrow rose as Trey gently rubbed the spot that was hit.

“I know, I know…” He muttered, staring at the white wooden table. 

Leona placed his legs on the table and started playing with his braid, “Let him do what he wants Vil,” He let out a loud yawn and placed his hands across Vil’s shoulders who rested his head on his shoulders, traces of anger from the quarreling before gone, “He already chose what he wants to do so leave him to it.” 

Vil only let out a soft sigh, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry, “You can’t continue to do this Trey… you’re too tolerant about these things.” 

Trey languidly waved at the other, trying to give him a reassuring smile, “You worry about me too much.”

“Well,” Vil stood up, his eyebrows still furrowed with worry, “We have to go now but remember you can always talk to us about the photoshoot.” 

Trey nodded in response as the two models made their way out of the room. He could hear Leona gently flick Vil’s furrowed eyebrows, talking about how old Vil will look if he continues to furrow his eyebrows. Vil lightly smacked his chest and quietly laughed at the comment, the chatter between the two dying the further they walked from the room. Trey let out another sigh and rested his head on the table.

‘Ahh… what have I gotten myself into…’


	2. Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden eyes met with heterochromatic ones and time stopped.

Trey looked into the mirror, its honey-gold eyes bored into his. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He took a few deep breaths, wringing out his hands and shaking his head to brush off the anxiety dancing in his body. 

“Today’s the photoshoot…” He quietly mumbled to himself, unable to stop from feeling nervous.

Despite being a model for several years already, having a photo shoot with a new photographer was always nerve wracking.

What if they didn’t like how he looked? How he carried himself? What if they made him wear something weird?

He could only shake the thoughts out of his head, looking back in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into navy blue striped trousers. His shirt sleeves and pants were rolled up and he wore ankle high brogue shoes that contrasted with his dark pants and complimented his lean legs. It was a simple outfit that he hoped didn’t make him look too underdressed. On his face was his usual horn-rimmed glasses that hid his honey-colored eyes. 

‘First impressions are always important my puppies!’ was the first thing Crewel said when he met the man for the first time, the phrase sticking to him ever since.

He let out a quiet sigh before his phone rang, signaling that Riddle had arrived to pick him up. He looked through the notifications before exiting the apartment, locking the door before entering the elevator and descending. 

Once he reached the first floor, he lightly jogged towards a black car waiting at the front of the apartment, waving at the small figure who was waiting outside with the door open. 

“Sorry if I look too long to arrive.”

Riddle only shook his head, curtly replying, “It doesn’t matter, I would never make you late for a photoshoot either way.” 

He held the car door open and entered right after Trey, slamming the door shut and giving the driver the address to the studio where the photoshoot was being held.

There was a comfortable silence that settled in the car. Scenic views rolled by as the car moved and the quiet tapping of Riddle’s phone as he checks Trey’s schedule was his background music. Trey could only stare out of the window, watching at what used to be green leaves now turned brown in color. 

‘Ah… it’s already Autumn…’

The steady hum of the car left him in a daze, thinking about the future photoshoot he was about to attend. Unknowingly, his brows started to furrow.

“Trey…” The smaller man from beside him spoke up with a soft voice.

“Ah Riddle, do you nee- ow!” Riddle flicked his middle finger, hitting between Trey’s brows. He retracted his hand before frowning at the other.

“Don’t. You’ll get wrinkles.” The smaller man said casually before his attention went back to the phone.

Trey could only stare at him for a second, stunned, before letting out a quiet chuckle and thanking the other who just shrugged it off.

He turned back to look outside of the window again, in a better mood and less tense. Despite the rough treatment he was getting from Riddle, he knew the younger truly cared for his success.

He could remember the younger’s words right after he agreed with the photoshoot.

“You can do so much better than a photoshoot with a newbie, Trey.” Riddle’s words were harsh but there was an undertone of worry to it, “I can cancel it for you. It’s not too late if you don’t want to do it.”

He remembered shaking his head, gently patting the younger man's head before giving him a reassuring smile, “I already agreed to do this in front of all of our coworkers, it might be a little too late to cancel.” He let out a quiet chuckle, hoping it would assure his friend that he was alright. 

Riddle only sighed, muttering under his breath, “You’re too tolerant sometimes…” before walking away. Trey could only stare at his friend’s back, ruffling the hair on his nape.

‘It can’t be  _ that _ bad working with a newbie photographer…’ he thought to himself before turning to leave as well.

Trey could only sigh thinking about the conversation. 

Soon, the driver was already pulling into a parking lot as Trey was mulling over the conversation. Once parked, Trey was immediately ushered out of the black car by Riddle. As the both of them entered the building, Riddle was immediately pushed by a tall figure Trey couldn’t quite recognize.

“Ah- little goldfish! Come here, come here, I need to confirm a few things about the model you brought in~” 

‘Goldfish?’ Trey thought to himself.

Before he could even utter a word or look up to see the tall figure’s face, Trey was already being dragged away.

Soon, he entered a small, damp room, the aircon letting out a low hum. A metal stool stood in front of a small table overflowing with cosmetic products and at the end of the room was a hanger stuffed with white clothes with golden accents. Trey almost pitied the metal hanger, the beam that held the clothes was denting because of how heavy the clothes were. A table overflowing with jewelry and accessories of all sorts stood just right beside it. There were no mirrors in the room and the curtains that covered the windows were in tatters.

He was pushed onto the metal stool with a beige cushion top as 2 women gathered around him, carefully taking off his glasses and clipping his green bangs up. Trey must’ve shown the surprise on his face at the small room because the makeup artist hastily spoke as she got his face prepped.

“We’re so sorry about the rundown studio, we’re college kids who needed stuff for our portfolio. We talked to Jade to help us take pictures for our portfolios because he used to work with Rook who took photos for Crewel so we had him ask Crewel for models and we didn’t think we’d hit the jackpot by getting one of Twisted Wonderlands best models!” 

The word's spilled out of the woman’s mouth so fast Trey could barely keep up with what she was saying. He only smiled before assuring the nervous woman.

“It’s alright, the state of the studio shouldn’t affect the quality of the photos. It all depends on the photographer.” He flashed the ladies a bright smile, the both of them flushing a pale pink at the handsome man. 

As the ladies walked around working on Trey’s face, he couldn’t help but ask them both a question.

“Say, are you both doing cosmetology?”

The women eagerly nodded their heads at Trey, “We’re both in our senior years!” the one doing his makeup exclaimed. The other lady who was prepping his hair just nodded quietly.

Trey let out a quiet hum of acknowledgement as makeup brushes danced across his face.

“If you do a good job, I’ll recommend you two to Crewel.” Both of the ladies gasped, eyes glittering determinedly to do a good job.

Working under Crewel meant they got to work with more top models as the man strives only for the best. With how the makeup artist was handling with his face, he knew that he was going to have to recommend her sooner or later.

After an hour of sitting on the stool, Trey felt his back start to ache and he asked the artists for a bathroom break. 

“Oh, we’re done!” was the cheery reply. 

Trey could only stare in shock at the woman.

“Huh? That was... fast.” He chuckled in response, unsure whether the outcome of the makeup was good or not.

The makeup artist and hairstylist only smiled nervously as a stylish man entered the room. Trey assumed it was the clothing designer since he waltzed over towards the clothing racks after politely introducing himself. Trey only gave the other man a small smile before exiting the room.

The hallway Trey stepped in was dimly lit and it took quite a while before he could find the bathroom. Once he was finished with his business, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, thoroughly surprised with the outcome of the makeup.

His glasses were replaced with contacts so his unique honey-gold eyes grabbed passerby's attention, his eyes were delicately lined with navy-blue to imitate fox eyes, giving his usually innocent face a look of mischief. His eyelids had a sheer layer of brown on top as to not steal the main attraction which were his golden eyes. The makeup artist also decided to use golden foil on the highest parts of his cheekbones, giving him a whimsical, almost otherworldly look. With the dramatic liner and golden foils, his lips were coated with a simple, sheer pink lipstick finished off with clear gloss to give his usually dull lips dimension. 

He continued to admire the makeup as he turned his face left and right, noticing even more of the minor details on his face, like how his face was contoured with a metallic shine to make not only his cheekbones pop but to also give him that mythical glow and how the brown on his lids complimented with the navy blue liner, giving his already sharp eyes an even foxier, vexatious look.

He started to notice he was admiring the artwork on his face for too long, quickly washing his hands and stretching before heading back to the small room.

The hair stylist and fashion designer from before greeting him with a smile, the makeup artist relaxing as her work was done for now.

“You’ll be dressed into three outfits for this photo shoot,” the male designer walked towards the rack of clothing, sifting through the rack to find something that will fit with the model , “The theme is… whimsical, as Jade had said.”

“Jade?” The designer raised a robe up towards Trey, trying to imagine the model with it on. 

“Your photographer. Didn’t your manager tell you?” He put down the robe before pulling out a new one, rapidly analysing the outfit with the model. 

Trey glanced around nervously, not really sure how to answer, “I… I don’t recall…” 

The designer only shrugged him off, picking a few accessories on the table before handing them over to the hair stylist. 

“A few things about him is that he’s a photographer learning under Rook Hunt, the one who does shoots for Divus Crewel’s company,” the designer pointed a golden comb at him, “your boss I presume.”

Trey could only nod as he sat on the beige stool, lost in thought about the new photographer. 

The hairstylist didn’t seem to care about the conversation and started combing his hair, adding whatever accessories the designer was handing her.

“... and that’s about it.” The designer concluded, he looked over to where Trey was sitting, his right arm holding his chin, lost in thought. The designer slowly trotted over to where Trey was sitting, waving his hand over the other’s face.

“So bored you started dozing off huh?” A hearty laugh was heard throughout the room as Trey came back to his senses, apologising.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind. Just remember that he’s a pretty specific guy.”

Trey could only nod before going back to thinking.

'Specific?' 

Before Trey could ask more, the designer let out a “done!” before handing Trey a mirror.

His green bangs were slicked back, forehead showing. There seemed to be white feathers protruding from behind his ears, contrasting with his green hair. A golden band was gently placed on his head, strings of pearls dangled from the green band and framed his face. A small white feather earring hung from his left ear and a small golden rose bud protruded from his left. 

Trey was genuinely impressed with the work the designers had done and couldn’t help but admire the details of the accessories up close. The designer tapped his shoulder before handing Trey his first outfit, gently placing it in the other’s hands. 

“Here’s your first outfit, I’ll help tie the sash once you come out.”

The outfit in question was completely white with gold hemming. His top was a white shirt with no sleeves, a sheer coat haphazardly worn. A gold sash hung from the coat and tied in a big bow to accentuate Trey’s waist. He wore white form fitting slacks that rolled up past his ankles and white heeled boots that elevated his height. 

The three artists looked at him up and down, satisfied with their work before leading him out of the door where Riddle was waiting for him.

Riddle did a once over, critically analysing his outfit before nodding in satisfaction.

“Hm. Looks good.” Was the curt reply that came out of Riddle’s mouth. Trey could hear the three sigh in relief behind him before closing the door. A loud whoop came from behind the door and Trey could only chuckle. 

“What an energetic bunch…” Riddle sighed, “Let’s go. I’m ready to leave this place as soon as possible.” 

Riddle walked forward in front confidently, Trey quietly following. 

“I assume the talk with that… tall, lanky man didn’t go well?”

Riddle didn’t reply but Trey knew he was correct. He let out a breathy chuckle before continuing to silently follow Riddle, the smaller man leading him through hallways until they finally reached the shooting spot. 

The area where he was going to be shot was brightly lit with white lights, a couch with white covers and golden accents stood in the middle, all types of pink flowers jutting out of the side of the couch and all around the floor. 

Trey could spot a tall figure with striking blue hair standing in front of the couch, taking test shots.

From behind, Trey could tell he had a nice physique. The photographer's shirt was loose, tucked into his form fitting pants that seemed to highlight his slim legs. Trey couldn’t help but look the other man’s back side, face flushing a pale pink when he realised he was staring.

“Ah, Jade, your model is here.” Riddle announced.

When the photographer turned around, Trey swore time stopped as heterochromatic eyes met with his golden ones.

“Nice to meet you, Trey. I’ll be your photographer for the day. Jade Leech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh they finally met!! Trey's outfit and makeup was loosely based off of the fairy gala event. ah I wonder if my writing is up to par but I'll continue to do my best!!

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh a long story probably~  
> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter even though it's a bit short. I promise the next one will be longer!!


End file.
